1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system capable of locking firearms so they can not be fired, but also capable of being easily unlocked so as to be rapidly made ready for firing. The invention is especially directed at use in rifles, revolvers, semi-automatic pistols and comparable firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Until now a firearm owner has faced the dilemma of leaving a firearm either loaded and ready to use, or else unloaded or locked so as to be not readily accessible. Previous systems of locking firearms may well have prevented the danger of access by unauthorized users or children, but unfortunately they have suffered from a number of shortcomings. In many applications, for example, a firearm safety locking system should be simple to operate but also quickly disengaged to be truly effective. Preferably, it should also be useful with a variety of firearms in both empty and loaded conditions.
Equipment designers, military trainers, police and emergency response groups have established over years of experience that persons under stress in emergency situations suffer greatly diminished coordination and dexterity. Trying to operate cumbersome firearm combination locks or even keyed locks under such conditions can be difficult if not impossible. A firearm should therefore be quickly unlocked and also quickly enabled; otherwise, it may prove useless in an emergency.
On the other hand a firearm locking system should not be easily defeated; otherwise, a firearm can become a risk to children who discover the firearm. It is well known that this risk is especially great when the children are home alone and unsupervised.
A firearm locking system should also make it readily obvious to its owner whether or not the firearm is locked but should not be obvious to others. The firearm lock should not offer an external point of attack. The firearm lock should also not be susceptible to failure and should be capable of locking firearms whether or not they are loaded.
Many safety devices for firearms have been developed which include plugs or locks of various configurations adapted to be installed within the barrel or a chamber so as to prevent loading a round of ammunition into the firearm. Other types of safety devices include a cartridge or thimble secured to a rod, the cartridge being adapted to fit within the firing chamber with the rod extending through the barrel and locked by a locking mechanism. An example of such a device is shown in Parker U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,334, wherein the locking device is shown installed in a revolver. While the Parker installed locking device prevents loading and rotation of the cylinder, it is apparent that the revolver must be of the break action or pivot type since the locking device must be inserted and removed through the rear of the cylinder. Thus, the Parker locking device is not designed for use in rigid frame revolvers in which the cylinder is mounted for pivoting with respect to the revolver frame.
Numerous other examples of firearm locking devices are shown in Finnegan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,880, Di Prospero U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,802, Bielman U.S. Pat. No, 4,224,753, Wernicki U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,366, Thurber U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,924 and Chaney U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,971. All of these examples, however, are subject to one inconvenience or another. Devices such as Bielman, for example, are externally visible and externally accessible, thereby offering an external point of attack and greatly facilitating the defeat of the locking device.
Other devices can only be used in an empty chamber, thereby reducing the cartridge capacity of a firearm. Many of the devices are also cumbersome and complicated to disengage.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/530,408 filed May 30, 1990, for Grider and assigned to Aero Finance Corporation, Delaware, discloses an easily removable firearm lock that overcomes many of the shortcomings of the prior art. The present invention is an improvement over Grider and the prior art.